warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainear
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE:Wiki Needs Help Erm, what do you need help with? ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) please reply via my talk page :x :Okay, what do you mean by the comments? And I'm not having any problems editing anything. =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Terribly sorry, but I cannot find writing anywhere saying how, you can try asking on the Central Forums, and to edit people's user level you use ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait! I think I found something. Add body.page-Main_Page#article-comments-wrapper { display: none; } to the MediaWiki:Monaco.css ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::And it doesn't really matter. BTW is this warriors as in the cat books? =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, sure then I guess. :3 I remember reading the first book of the series, and it was epic :D! ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) D:! It is still there for me D: Is it for you? =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 05:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I would, but I haven't finished reading the series, and I'm not much of a writer. ZamorakO_o(talk) 05:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I just don't wanna make a fan fiction thingy on something I've never finished. ZamorakO_o (talk) 05:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) New logo --Fandyllic 10:32 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 Experienced Admin request. Im Danalex and i saw that you requested a experienced administrator. I have been admin for many web pages and i want to help you. Contact me on my user talk or my mail. Administrator request. It's me, Danalex and i can help this Wikia with coding, tidying and fixing links and pages. This user is also waiting human AWB user permission, and when i can use AWB , then i can help you with AWB too. I also have a bot called Danabot that im working on. I coded Danabot in the Python language. Danabot doesn't have AWB permission yet because i used it before the check page mandatory. No, i have NEVER been reported for vandalism anything bad for wikia.--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 16:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) If i were editing an article, i would fix the page and contribute with my knowledge and even make new artwork in photoshop. If i first begin with an intresting article, i can almost not stop. RE:Request "Could you help with project charcter art/contests please" What do you want done? ZamorakO_o (talk) 16:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I will prove myself to be helpful. I'll start edititing right now.--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 16:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Charcat Im on it!--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 17:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What shall the charcat template be used for? --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 17:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that you protect the main page from vandalism. --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 20:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Source edit this page to find it if it is not displayed. --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 23:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... Now use the information above to insert data. ZamorakO_o (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And it might work. If it doesn't you should ask the people over at w:c:warriors for help D: ZamorakO_o (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Main page Why isn't the main page protected anymore? I dont think that the users should be able to edit the front page because of vandalism. :On this wiki, there is no vandalism as of yet. Besides, assume good faith :3 ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:? I remember getting a message yesterday saying something about image uploading being down. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :You told me the same thing twice. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I haven't got the slightest clue. Ask here. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was just mainetance... --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 12:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Need help? Is there anything i can help with? --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 12:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a too good artist...--Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 17:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Book cover Its purrrrr-fect!! Hee hee, get it Purrrrr-fect. Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] I saw the comment on WRW Wolf Role... Blah Blah Tired of typing.Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] Fiercestar's Journey Hey can you finish the discriptions and add the rest of the warriors ''from Bluestar's Prophecy. please I need help! Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] Re: BOok COver Wow! I'd appreciate it! Thank u!! 21:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC)